


When Cameron was in Egypt’s land

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [13]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fitting room, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Wetting, omovmber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 14: fitting roomFerris and Cameron go to the mall, it would have been fine if Cameron didn’t have a full bladder
Series: Omovember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	When Cameron was in Egypt’s land

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this feels a bit rushed, I needed it get it done for omovember

Cameron agreed to go shopping with Ferris. Cameron didn’t dislike shopping, he actually really enjoys doing it, but with his social anxiety it’s hard being around all those people.

He made sure to stay as close to Ferris as he could. Ferris was his only way home so the last thing he wanted was for them to get separated.

They went to a few stores and looked around. Ferris bought a leather jacket. Cameron was actually having a good time.

But whenever they walked into a store that had a lot of people, Cameron would freeze up while his heart beat grew faster.

Ferris knew about Cameron’s social and separation anxiety, so he made sure to stay very close to Cameron. He wanted Cameron to have fun and not be anxious.

But after a while Cameron started needing to pee. But he couldn’t just go, he didn’t want to leave Ferris. He also couldn’t tell Ferris to come with him, that would be embarrassing. He was going to have to wait until Ferris had to go.

They kept walking around the mall. And Cameron’s bladder kept getting fuller by the minute.

Ferris kind of caught on to Cameron’s body language, but he thought Cameron was nervous from being around a lot of people. 

They then climbed the escalator up to this one shop. While they were looking around, Cameron found a really nice pair of jeans. He really like them and decided to try them on.

When Cameron got to the dressing room, he hesitated going in, afraid Ferris would leave him.

“You won’t leave, won’t you Ferris?”

“No, I will stay right out here. I would never leave you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise Cameron.”

Cameron opened the door and went inside.

By this time, Cameron’s bladder was full to bursting. But he there was no way he could go.

He took of his pants and put of the new pair. He liked them. He had enough money, so why not buy them?

But while he still had them on, he could feel his bladder leaking a bit. 

He panicked and started to quickly take the pants off. The stream was getting faster and faster. And just when he got the pants off, he started making a puddle below his feet.

He stared in horror at the puddle. He had no idea what to do. Was he just going to leave it there? He had no other choice. He just put his pants on and walked out of the dressing room.

“So, are you going to buy it?” Ferris asked.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Ok, let’s go pay them.”


End file.
